The One She Loved
by Naratemari7
Summary: Tentang gimana kesalnya seorang Bakugou Katsuki ngelihat Uraraka Ochaco yang selalu carper ke Midoriya Izuku, tentang gimana pedihnya cinta Uraraka, dan tentang ketidakpekaan yang teramat sangatnya Midoriya.
1. Chapter 1 - Lelah

Main Characters: Bakugou Katsuki, Uraraka Ochaco, Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu

Rating: M

Ini adalah cerita tentang bagaimana seseorang seperti Uraraka Ochaco yang selalu tersenyum, gugup, dan salah tingkah di depan Midoriya Izuku. Tentang bagaimana ia menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada sang penerus All Might yang selama 3 tahun ini tidak pernah menyadari perasaan gadis itu. Hanya sebagian orang yang menyadari hal ini dan salah satunya adalah Bakugou Katsuki, rival nomor 1 dari Midoriya. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Bakugou tentang Uraraka selama tiga tahun ini?

Latar waktu langsung ke masa depan dimana seluruh siswa Yuuei angkatan Deku telah duduk di bangku kelas 3 dan hanya menunggu beberapa minggu sebelum ujian kelulusan.

** Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia. All rights belong to Horikoshi Kohei. **

* * *

 **THE ONE SHE LOVED**

 **Bakugou's POV**

Tiga tahun. Benar-benar memuakkan.

Aku berusaha untuk menutup mata dan telingaku dari pemandangan semacam ini di kelas. Jujur saja aku tidak peduli dengan gadis itu, ataupun hal yang berkaitan dengannya. Hanya saja hal seperti ini terus dilakukannya setiap hari selama tiga tahun kami bersekolah di Yuuei.

Aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalam masalahnya. Jadi, meskipun aku kesal dan muak dengannya, aku selalu berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak terlibat.

Namanya adalah Uraraka Ochaco, Si Gadis Gravitasi. Sepertinya sejak awal ia memang sudah menyukai si pecundang Deku. Aku tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang ada di diri Deku sampai gadis ini selalu gugup di depannya. Persetan. Aku tidak mengerti dan aku juga tidak peduli.

Hanya saja itu membuatku kesal. Melihat bagaimana ia selalu mengejar-ngejar Deku, mencari perhatiannya, atau menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersamanya. Beberapa murid lainnya pernah menggoda keduanya dan mengatakan kalau Uraraka menyukai Deku. Gadis itu hanya berpura-pura mengelak dan si bodoh Deku merasa ia terlalu percaya diri jika menganggap gadis itu benar-benar menyukainya, sehingga ia hanya berpikir itu semua gurauan.

Tck. Benar-benar bodoh!

Itu terjadi selama tiga tahun. Deku dengan perkembangan quirk-nya yang pesat dan Uraraka yang terus mengejar si brengsek Deku melalui semangatnya. Kekuatan mereka terus berkembang, namun hingga hari ini pun Deku tak pernah tau tentang perasaan si Gadis Gravitasi.

 **Normal POV.**

Siang itu, Uraraka Ochaco tengah duduk di sofa ruang santai lantai 1 Asrama Yuuei kelas 3-A. Ia meminum jus apelnya dengan mata terfokus pada ponsel di genggaman tangan kanannya.

Hari itu adalah hari Minggu. Sebagian murid kelas 3-A sibuk berlatih di Ground Beta, sebagian lagi sibuk belajar, dan sisanya sedang bersantai di kamar masing-masing.

 _"Sudah kuduga, seharusnya tadi pagi aku ikut berlatih saja bersama Deku-kun dan yang lain"_ , ucap Uraraka dalam hati. Ia menghela napas melihat layar ponselnya. Ia menunggu balasan pesan dari Midoriya Izuku. Ia ingin memberikan _cake_ yang dibawakan ibunya kemarin malam kepadanya. Kedua orangtuanya sedang ada urusan di Tokyo, sehingga kemarin mereka menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan putri semata wayang mereka.

Uraraka juga sudah menyiapkan _cake_ untuk teman-temannya yang lain. Ibunya kemarin membawakannya banyak sekali. Hanya saja, untuk Deku, ia ingin memberikannya secara pribadi. Namun sudah dua jam sejak ia mengirim pesan, masih juga tidak ada balasan darinya.

Uraraka mulai merasa bodoh. _Ini konyol_ , pikirnya. Bagaimana mungkin di saat seperti ini, di saat laki-laki yang sudah tiga tahun dicintainya dalam diam sedang berusaha keras untuk menjadi hero yang hebat, ia kini malah cemas dan galau hanya karena pesan yang belum dibalas. Ia tersenyum miris. _Deku-kun pasti tidak sempat mengecek ponselnya_ , pikir Uraraka.

Asui Tsuyu, yang baru saja turun ke lantai 1 dan bermaksud mengambil minuman di kulkas, melihat Uraraka sedang melamun dan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Ochaco-chan, kenapa kau melamun?", tanya Asui, yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ochacho.

Uraraka menoleh, ia baru sadar kalau Asui sudah ada sampingnya. Ia hanya menggeleng, bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak ingin masalah sepele yang mengganggunya ini diketahui orang lain.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah, Ochaco-chan?", tanya Asui lagi.

"Tidak, Tsuyu-chan. Aku baik-baik saja", jawab Uraraka.

Asui diam sejenak. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Uraraka yang terlihat dipaksakan. Ia langsung tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Midoriya-chan?", tanya Asui.

 _Skak mat_. Ekspresi Uraraka langsung berubah begitu mendengar nama Deku.

"Ochaco-chan, apa ini tidak sulit bagimu?", tanya Asui.

"A-apa maksudmu, Tsuyu-chan?", tanya Uraraka dengan senyum palsunya.

"Kau sudah tiga tahun memendam perasaanmu kepada Midoriya-chan, kan? Apa kau tidak lelah?", tanya Asui sekali lagi.

Uraraka tidak percaya Asui mengetahui apa yang kini mengganggu pikirannya. Apa terlihat sekali di wajahnya kalau saat ini ia sedang galau? Asui memang cukup sering menanyakan tentang perasaan Uraraka ke Deku, namun Uraraka tidak pernah mengakuinya, baik di depan Asui ataupun yang lain.

"Kebersamaan kita hanya tinggal sebulan lagi, Ochaco-chan. Setelah ini kemungkinan kita akan berpencar dan mengejar ambisi kita masing-masing. Aku tau Midoriya-chan bukan orang yang peka mengenai hal semacam ini. Jadi, tidakkah lebih baik kalau kau mengutarakan perasaanmu kepadanya sebelum kita semua berpisah?", ucap Asui.

Uraraka mengakui semua yang dikatakan Asui ada benarnya.

"Tsuyu-chan, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu", ia masih menolak untuk mengakuinya.

Asui menghela nafas. Meskipun ia sangat yakin mengenai ini, ia tidak ingin terkesan sok tahu dan membuat Uraraka tidak nyaman.

"Ochaco-chan, jika memang perasaanmu tidak sedalam itu kepada Midoriya-chan, lupakan saja apa yang barusan kukatakan. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya", ucap Asui, lalu berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana, Tsuyu-chan?", tanya Uraraka khawatir jika Asui kesal dengannya.

"Aku mau ke dapur, mengambil minum, lalu kembali ke kamar", jawabnya.

"Aku ada di kamar kalau kau butuh aku, Ochaco-chan", lanjut Asui, lalu pergi ke dapur. Tak lama ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Saat ini Uraraka merasa matanya mulai memanas. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ia menahannya terlalu lama. Ia pun pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum orang lain melihatnya,.. menangis.

Namun yang tidak ia tahu, seseorang sejak tadi mengamatinya diam-diam dari balik bayangan.

"Tch. Dasar cengeng!", ucap Bakugou.

Seperti biasanya, malam harinya, hampir semua anggota kelas 1-A berkumpul di ruang santai. Mereka sibuk bercerita dan saling bercanda. Ada pula yang menanyakan beberapa persoalan matematika.

Ashido Mina datang ke ruang santai itu dan berteriak, "Minnaaaa... Ada _cake_ buatan ibunya Ochaco-chan lho! Banyak sekali!", tunjuknya pada kantong yang dibawanya dan Jiro Kyoka.

"Berisik sekali, Ashido", keluh Jiro.

"Wah banyak sekali", teriak Kirishima tak kalah ribut.

"Aku mau, aku mau", ucap Sero.

Seketika ruangan itu semakin ramai oleh pembagian _cake_ itu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Uraraka-san?", tanya Yaoyorozu. Yang lain sekarang baru menyadari bahwa sosok pahlawan penyelamat mereka dari kelaparan tengah malam justru tidak ada di ruangan itu.

"Benar juga, dimana Uraraka-san?", tanya Deku.

"Ah ya, Ochaco-chan bilang ia sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi ia menitipkan ini semua kepada kami untuk kalian", ucap Ashido.

"Dia terlihat pucat, kita harus menengoknya setelah ini", ajak Jiro kepada para teman-teman wanitanya.

Yang lain mengangguk.

"Kami juga ingin menjenguknya kalau bisa, Jiro-san", ucap Deku khawatir.

"Tidak baik jika laki-laki ,malam-malam masuk ke kamar perempuan ramai-ramai begini Midoriya-kun", ucap Iida mengingatkan. "Jiro-san, aku minta tolong kalian lihatkan keadaan Uraraka-kun. Kalau keadaannya memburuk, tolong laporkan padaku", lanjutnya.

"Baik, Ketua Kelas", jawab Jiro.

Yang lain merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Uraraka. Mereka hanya berharap semoga ia baik-baik saja, mengingat tidak lama lagi ujian akan dimulai.

Mungkin di ruangan itu, hanya Asui dan Bakugou yang menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Uraraka.

Pukul 8 malam, sebagian anggota Kelas 1-A kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk istirahat, sedangkan para perempuan pergi ke kamar Uraraka untuk melihat keadaannya.

Midoriya Izuku, sang penerus All Might itu, kini kembali ke kamarnya. Ia lalu mencari ponselnya. Ia baru ingat kalau ia belum mengecek ponselnya sama sekali sejak tadi pagi.

Ada beberapa pesan dan satu panggilan tak terjawab. Salah satu pesan itu berasal dari Uraraka. Ia pun penasaran dan langsung membukanya.

 _"Deku-kun, apa nanti malam kau ada waktu? Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu."_

 _\- Uraraka Ochaco, 10:37, today_

"Astaga, aku baru membacanya. Tapi bagaimana ini? Bukankah Uraraka-san sekarang sedang tidak enak badan?", tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia pun membalas pesan itu.

Setelah selesai, Deku meletakkan ponselnya, lalu berbaring terlentang diatas kasur. Pikirannya berusaha menebak, apa yang ingin Uraraka berikan kepadanya. Seingatnya, ia sedang tidak ulang tahun atau semacamnya. Tapi jika ia ingat-ingat kembali, sebenarnya Uraraka cukup sering memberikan sesuatu kepadanya, entah itu makanan atau vitamin dan sebagainya.

 _Midoriya, mungkin Uraraka menyukaimu!_ , ia teringat dengan ucapan Kirishima dua tahun lalu. Deku tersenyum, _itu mustahil_.

Ia kembali mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan baru. Ia pun menutup matanya.

"Sungguh, kau tidak apa-apa Ochaco-chan? Kau tidak demam, wajahmu pucat sekali", ucap Ashido sembari meletakkan punggung telapak tangan kanannya ke dahi Uraraka.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sakit, minna. Aku hanya merasa kurang enak badan saja. Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir", ucap Uraraka merasa bersalah.

Ia sudah kembali ke dirinya yang biasanya.

"Haahh, syukurlah, Uraraka-san. Kami khawatir sekali kau kenapa-kenapa", ucap Yaoyorozu lega.

"Kau harus mengatakan kepada kami jika kau sakit atau butuh sesuatu, oke?", ucap Hagakure.

"Benar, Ochaco-chan, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Kita akan ujian beberapa minggu lagi", sahut Jiro.

"Ha'i, minna. Arigatou. Sampaikan kepada Iida-kun, ya, kalau aku baik-baik saja", ucap Uraraka dengan senyum cerianya seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja, Ochaco-chan. Serahkan pada kami", sahut Ashido bersemangat seperti biasa.

"Ochaco-chan, aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu, aku kebawah dulu ya", ucap Asui yang sedari tadi diam.

"Mm. Tidak usah, Tsuyu-chan. Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu", ucap Uraraka sedikit ragu.

Ashido dan yang lain tampaknya mulai mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku dan yang lain saja yang membuat teh? Tsuyu-chan temani Ochaco-chan saja ya disini. Ayo, teman-teman!", ajak Ashido kepada yang lain.

"Ah, ya. Serahkan pada kami. Kebetulan aku juga ingin membuat kopi untuk begadang nanti malam", sahut Jiro yang langsung mengerti maksud Ashido.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami turun dulu, Uraraka-san. Kami akan membawakan teh dan beberapa kue. Kau pasti belum makan, kan?", ucap Yaoyorozu.

Mereka berempat pun keluar dari kamar Uraraka. Sekarang hanya ada Uraraka dan Asui di kamar itu.

"Ah, sepertinya aku salah bicara tadi. Mereka pasti berpikir aku mengusir mereka", sesal Uraraka.

Asui tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak, Ochaco-chan. Mereka bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Mereka pasti mengerti kalau kau tidak bisa menceritakan masalahmu kepada mereka", ucap Asui.

"Tapi tetap saja, Tsuyu-chan...", ucap Uraraka.

"Ochaco-chan, aku minta maaf padamu soal yang tadi siang", ucap Asui mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Uraraka menoleh ke Asui.

"Aku tidak berhak mengatakan itu padamu. Aku rasa aku terlalu berlebihan mengambil kesimpulan tentang perasaanmu. Seharusnya aku tidak berhak ikut campur", lanjutnya. Tersirat penyesalan yang teramat sangat dalam setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Tsuyu-chan...", Uraraka tidak bisa lagi memendung air matanya. Ia langsung memeluk Asui dan menangis di pundaknya.

"Tsuyu-chan... Kau tidak salah. Semua yang kau katakan itu benar", ucap Uraraka terisak.

"Ochaco-chan, tenanglah..", ucap Asui sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Uraraka.

"Bagaimana ini Tsuyu-chan, aku benar-benar tidak kuat memendam ini terus-terusan. Bagaimana caranya supaya dia mengerti?", tanya Uraraka dalam tangisnya. Asui bisa merasakan pundaknya kini basah oleh air mata teman baiknya itu.

"Aku tau aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, tapi untuk mengutarakannya aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku tidak siap kalau ia menolakku nanti", lanjutnya.

 _Ochaco-chan, aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar menyukainya sampai seperti ini,_ ucap Asui dalam hati. Ia tidak tega melihat Uraraka seperti ini. Sejujurnya ia sendiri merasa sakit melihat keadaan sahabatnya seperti ini.

"Kenapa ia tidak pernah 'melihatku'? Kenapa ia tidak bisa membaca perasaanku? Aku sadar, aku tau ia tidak akan pernah menerimaku. Aku tau itu! Ia sangat ingin menjadi pahlawan seperti All Might. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan perasaan konyolku ini. Rasanya sakit sekali, Tsuyu-chan. Aku merasa aku tidak punya pilihan apapun yang bisa kucoba", isakkan Uraraka semakin menjadi.

Asui tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya bisa menenangkan gadis itu dan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

Ia sendiri belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan Uraraka.

Setelah beberapa lama Uraraka menangis dan mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya kepada Asui, ia pun lelah dan tertidur. Saat yang lain kembali membawa teh hangat dan bubur serta beberapa kue, Asui mengisyaratkan agar tidak membangunkan Uraraka. Mereka pun menaruh makanan dan minuman itu di meja.

Asui pun membaringkan Uraraka dan menyelimutinya.

"Ochaco-chan, bersabarlah", gumam Asui, yang lalu mematikan lampu dan pergi keluar dari kamar Uraraka.

Jam menunjukkan 23:20.

Uraraka terbangun. Kamarnya gelap. Ia lalu meraba-raba kasurnya mencari ponsel untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. Tak lama ponselnya pun ketemu. Ia lalu membuka kuncinya dan melihat satu pesan masuk dari Deku.

 _"Uraraka-san, maafkan aku. Aku baru saja membaca pesanmu. Aku dengar tadi, kau sekarang sedang tidak enak badan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _\- Midoriya Izuku, 20:35, today_

Uraraka hanya menatap sendu layar ponselnya, lalu meletakkan begitu saja ponselnya disampingnya. Ia berusaha melupakan segala yang dirasakannya hari ini. Ia pun memejamkan matanya.

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hal yang Lebih Penting

Main Characters: Bakugou Katsuki, Uraraka Ochaco, Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu

Rating: M

Ini adalah cerita tentang bagaimana seseorang seperti Uraraka Ochaco yang selalu tersenyum, gugup, dan salah tingkah di depan Midoriya Izuku. Tentang bagaimana ia menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada sang penerus All Might yang selama 3 tahun ini tidak pernah menyadari perasaan gadis itu. Hanya sebagian orang yang menyadari hal ini dan salah satunya adalah Bakugou Katsuki, rival nomor 1 dari Midoriya. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Bakugou tentang Uraraka selama tiga tahun ini?

Latar waktu langsung ke masa depan dimana seluruh siswa Yuuei angkatan Deku telah duduk di bangku kelas 3 dan hanya menunggu beberapa minggu sebelum ujian kelulusan.

** Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia. All rights belong to Horikoshi Kohei. **

* * *

 **Pesan dari Author:**

Terimakasih buat semua yang udah baca fanfic ini. Terimakasih banget ya.. Terutama yang udah berkenan review. Author tau masih banyak salah disana-sini. Atau mungkin kata-katanya terlalu kaku atau gimana, ya itulah memang 'keahlian' Author. Jadi sangat Author apresiasi kalo ada yang bisa kasih kritik dan sarannya ya.. Monggo tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca biar Author tau kalo fanfic ini masih ada yang baca (hehe).. Selamat membaca dan arigatouu... ^^

 **NB:**

 **Lala** : Makasih banget buat Lala, yang udah nyempatin waktunya buat baca sama review fanfic ini... Author jadi semangat ngelanjutin ceritanya nih! ^^ Tentang Ochaco bakal sama siapa,... hmm gimana ya.. Author nggak bisa jawab dulu. Ntar kalo dijawab, nggak seru lagi dong. Pokoknya ikutin aja ceritanya ya.. Bakal banyak hal-hal greget yang dilakuin Bakugou nantinya ~~ ^^

* * *

 **THE ONE SHE LOVED**

 **"Hal yang Lebih Penting"**

Pagi itu siswa-siswa kelas 3-A tengah sibuk memulai aktifitas pagi mereka seperti biasa. Suara riuh disana-sini terdengar meski pintu kamar ditutup rapat sekalipun.

"Aaahh. Sial! Berisik sekali!", keluh Bakugou dengan suara seraknya. Ia lalu menoleh kearah jam dinding, jam menunjukkan pukul 06:20. Ia terbelalak.

" **Kenapa alarm-ku tidak bunyi?! Brengsek!** ", umpatnya.

Ia lalu bergegas mandi dan siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Jam pertama di Hari Senin adalah kelas Aizawa Sensei. Ia tidak mentolerir keterlambatan satu detikpun. Ditambah lagi hari ini ada tugas individu besar yang harus dikumpulkan. Karena itu tak heran jika pagi-pagi seperti ini asrama kelas 3-A sudah ramai seperti pasar, meskipun cuaca diluar begitu dingin.

Pukul 6:45. Keramaian di asrama mulai mereda. Sebagian siswa sudah berangkat. Bakugou keluar dari kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Ia bersyukur dirinya masih sempat untuk mandi. Selama ini ia jarang sekali bangun kesiangan seperti ini.

Ia pun berjalan kearah lift lalu segera menekan tombol lantai 1. Koridor lantai 4 terlihat lengang. Sepertinya hanya tinggal dirinya yang belum berangkat. Bagi Bakugou, ini tidak masalah. Ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, dan ia akan sampai di kelas tepat waktu meskipun tak buru-buru.

Tak lama Bakugou pun sampai di lantai 1. Lantai ini juga terlihat lengang. Ia pun berjalan keluar asrama dan menemukan sosok Uraraka yang tengah berdiri melamun. Tangan kanannya tengah memegang sebuah _goodie bag_ berukuran kecil.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan disini?_ , pikir Bakugou.

Lalu terlihatlah sosok Midoriya Izuku yang sedang berjalan dan bersendagurau dengan Iida Tenya dan Mineta. _Sudah kuduga_ , ucap Bakugou dalam hati. Bakugou menebak _goodie bag_ yang dipegang Uraraka adalah sesuatu yang mungkin akan diberikannya kepada Deku.

Entah mengapa Bakugou kesal. Kesal sekali rasanya, melihat gadis yang menurutnya terlalu naif itu.

Ia berjalan begitu saja mendahului Uraraka. Lamunan Uraraka buyar setelah menyadari Bakugou berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia pun tersadar seketika. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menampar pipi kanannya sendiri. Itulah salah satu cara Uraraka menutupi aura kesedihannya dan memasang wajah cerianya di depan teman-temannya selama ini.

Setelah selesai menaruh kantong kecil tadi ke ranselnya, Uraraka langsung berjalan cepat menyusul Bakugou. Ia ingin menyapanya.

"Bakugou-kun", sapa Uraraka dengan riang.

" **Haaahh?!** ", balas Bakugou dengan ekspresi tak senang seperti biasanya.

"Tumben sekali jam segini kau baru berangkat, apa kau kesiangan?", tanya Uraraka.

" **Bukan urusanmu!** ", jawab Bakugou dengan ketus.

"Ciiiihhhh. Kau cuek sekali Bakugou-kun. Ini bulan terakhir kita sekelas, lho. Tersenyumlah sedikit kepada kami", ucap Uraraka sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

" **Diam kau, sialan!** ", ucap Bakugou dengan ketusnya.

Deku, Iida, dan Mineta yang mendengar suara ribut dibelakang mereka pun menoleh.

"Lho, Kacchan, Uraraka-san! Kalian juga baru berangkat?", sapa Deku.

"Ah, iya Deku-kun. Pagi, minna...", sapa Uraraka dengan riangnya.

"Uraraka-kun, kau sudah sehat? Kau yakin bisa mengikuti pelajaran hari ini?", tanya Iida.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Iida-kun", jawab Uraraka. Deku seketika teringat tentang pesan dari Uraraka tadi malam.

"Bakugou-kun, tumben sekali kau baru berangkat", ucap Iida heran, sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Takut-takut ia salah mengenali orang didepannya ini. Pasalnya Bakugou selalu berangkat lebih pagi.

"Sepertinya orang nomor 1 di kelas sekarang mulai berubah menjadi pemalas, Iida-kun", ucap Mineta dengan ekspresi yang membuat jijik semua orang disana.

" **Apa kau bilang, pendek?!** ", sahut Bakugou.

"Sudah teman-teman, kita bisa telat. Lebih baik kita bergegas ke kelas", sabda sang Ketua Kelas.

Bakugou hanya mendecih, sementara yang lain hanya tertawa kecil.

Deku dan Uraraka, keduanya ingin menyinggung tentang pesan tadi malam. Namun sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat, pikir mereka berdua.

* * *

Jam istirahat pun dimulai. Semua siswa kelas 3 Yuuei bersiap untuk pulang. Bagi mereka ini adalah jam pulang mereka. Sejak musim dingin ini, intensitas jam belajar mereka memang sudah dikurangi menjadi setengah hari saja. Selain karena materi pelajaran yang sudah hampir selesai, pihak sekolah ingin agar para siswa kelas 3 dapat fokus pada persiapan ujian kelulusan.

"Deku-kun. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?", tanya Uraraka pada Deku yang sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke ransel.

"Ah, ya. Tentu. Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu, Uraraka-san", jawab Deku.

"Bagaimana kalau di atap?", tanyanya.

"Ya, aku beres-beres dulu, Deku-kun", jawab Uraraka lalu kembali ke mejanya.

Bakugou, yang duduk didepan Deku, sengaja atau tidak tentu mendengarnya. Tak lama mereka berdua pergi keluar kelas.

"Hei, Bakugou! Aku dan yang lain mau latihan di Ground Beta. Kau mau ikut?", ajak Kirishima.

"Oke", jawab Bakugou singkat.

* * *

"Uraraka-san/Deku-kun..", ucap Uraraka dan Deku berbarengan. Keduanya merasa malu sekali. _Kenapa bisa berbarengan?_ , pikir Uraraka.

"Uraraka-san, maafkan aku soal yang kemarin. Aku lupa mengecek ponselku. Jadi aku lama sekali membalas pesan darimu", ucap Deku dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak, Deku-kun! Kau tidak salah. Aku tau kau sibuk. Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu. Sebenarnya, kemarin aku hanya ingin memberikan kue untuk Deku-kun", Uraraka memberikan _goodie bag_ yang dibawanya kepada Deku. Deku pun menerimanya.

"Oh, bukankah kemarin kau sudah membagikan semuanya kepada teman-teman? Aku juga memakannya tadi malam. Enak sekali kue buatan ibumu, Uraraka-san", puji Deku.

Uraraka tersipu malu. Andai saja kue itu adalah kue buatannya, apakah ia akan mendapatkan pujian yang sama?, pikirnya.

"Terimakasih, Deku-kun. Aku sebenarnya menyisihkan beberapa kue untuk Deku-kun", ucap Uraraka.

"Terimakasih ya, Uraraka-san. Selama ini kau baik sekali padaku. Kadang aku bingung memikirkan bagaimana aku harus membalasnya", Deku menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal semacam itu, Deku-kun. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku ingin. Tolong jangan dipikirkan", ucap Uraraka sedikit malu.

"Benarkah? Tapi tetap saja, terkadang aku memikirkannya", ucap Deku.

"Apakah itu mengganggumu?", tanya Uraraka. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Apa kebaikannya justru membebani Deku?

"Ah, tidak tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku, Uraraka-san. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu akan hal itu. Aku hanya... heran. Kenapa kau selalu mendukungku, membantuku, kau juga selalu menyemangatiku dan ada di saat-saat terberatku. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik dan selalu ada untukmu, tapi kau melakukan semua ini demi aku. Aku hanya... heran", ucap Deku.

Uraraka terkesiap dengan semua yang dikatakan Deku. Ia tidak tau kalau Deku selama ini berpikir sampai sejauh ini. Jujur, ia selama ini hanya ingin selalu berada di sisi laki-laki itu. Ia melakukan itu semua benar-benar memang karena ia ingin.

Uraraka tersenyum lembut.

"Deku-kun, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa terus memendamnya lagi. Aku...selama tiga tahun ini aku..mencintaimu", ucap Uraraka pelan. Ia menunduk. Uraraka menggigit pelan bibirnya, merutuki kebodohannya. Namun Deku jelas sekali mendengar semuanya, setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh gadis gravitasi itu, ia mendengarnya dengan baik.

Salju kembali turun pelan, menerpa tubuh kedua insan yang kini tengah terpaku.

"U..Uraraka-san, kau pasti bercanda", jawab Deku. Ada apa dengan lelucon di tengah cuaca dingin begini?

"Tidak, Deku-kun! Semua ini memang benar! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan ini!", ucap Uraraka dengan sangat tegas. Ia menutup wajahnya sembari menangis sejadi-jadinya. Deku sedikit terkejut. Semua yang dikatakan teman-temannya mengenai Uraraka ternyata benar.

Gadis itu mencintainya.

Deku berjalan mendekat. Ia memeluk Uraraka, dan gadis itu langsung membalas pelukan itu dan menangis keras di dadanya. Hatinya begitu sakit. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Mungkin tak pernah sekalipun terbesit di benaknya, bahwa mencintai seseorang seperti dirinya begitu menyakitkan bagi gadis sebaik Uraraka Ochaco.

"Uraraka-san, disini mulai dingin. Kau akan membeku kalau tetap disini. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu?", ucap Deku. Uraraka menoleh kearah pemuda itu. Senyum pemuda itu begitu tulus. Namun hatinya rasanya ingin meledak. Uraraka menepis tangan Deku. Lalu mengambil ranselnya dan berlari masuk ke dalam gedung.

Deku membeku. Ia masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Uraraka padanya. Ia memegang dahinya.

 _Bodoh sekali! Uraraka-san pasti kecewa denganku_ , pikirnya. Ia melihat sejenak _goodie bag_ yang diberikan Uraraka padanya. Ia tersenyum miris.

* * *

Sementara di Ground Beta...

"Momo-chan, apa kau melihat Ochaco-chan?", tanya Asui. Ia heran, sebelumnya ia mengajak Uraraka latihan di Ground Beta. Gadis itu menerima ajakan itu dan bilang kalau ia akan menyusul. Namun sampai sekarang, Asui belum melihat batang hidung gadis itu sedikitpun.

"Entahlah. Tapi tadi aku melihatnya keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan terburu-buru. Mungkin dia kembali ke asrama Asui-san", jawab Yaoyoruzu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terimakasih, Momo-chan", ucap Asui. Ia langsung beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana, Asui-san?", tanya Yaoyoruzu.

"Aku akan melihat keadaan Ochaco-chan. Tolong sampaikan kepada yang lain kalau aku tidak jadi ikut latihan, Momo-chan", jawab Asui.

* * *

Deku bergegas kembali ke asrama. Ia ingin menemui lagi Uraraka dan meminta maaf. Sesampainya di asrama, ia mendapati keadaan lantai 1 yang begitu sepi. Sepertinya anak-anak kelas 3-A belum ada yang kembali ke asrama. Ia pun segera menuju ke lantai 4 dimana kamar Uraraka berada.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Uraraka, Deku memantapkan dirinya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

Tok tok tok.

"Uraraka-san... Ini aku", ucap Deku.

Uraraka menutup mulutnya. Ia takut isakannya terdengar oleh Deku di luar.

"Uraraka-san, aku tau kau di dalam. Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi. Bisakah kita membicarakan hal ini lagi?", ucap Deku.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Deku kini merasa semakin bersalah. Uraraka pasti berpikir ia mengabaikannya.

"Uraraka-san, aku mohon. Aku memang bodoh karena tidak bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Aku bingung. Aku heran kenapa kau mencintai orang sepertiku?", Deku kini merasa frustasi. Uraraka adalah salah satu sahabat terbaiknya. Ia merasa mungkin tidak ada jalan baginya membalas semua kebaikan itu. Namun sekarang, apa yang ia lakukan? Membuat gadis itu menangis.

Deku tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku memang selalu mengecewakan orang-orang", ucapnya pasrah. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu. Kakinya terasa melemas.

Seketika ingatan-ingatan tentang jumpa pertamanya dengan Uraraka muncul di kepalanya. Ingatan itu, semuanya. Tak ada satupun waktu dimana terpancar kesedihan di wajah cantik gadis itu. Ia merasa ini semua menyakitkan, apa yang sebenarnya dilihat gadis sesempurna Uraraka dalam dirinya?

"Uraraka-san, aku menyukaimu", ucap Deku tiba-tiba.

Asui yang baru saja sampai di lantai 4 mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba itu. Ia sedikit terkejut dan melihat Deku yang tengah bersender di pintu kamar Uraraka. Ia lalu memilih bersembunyi di ujung koridor. Bukan keputusan yang tepat jika dirinya datang dan mencampuri urusan mereka berdua.

Uraraka yang juga mendengar pernyataan itu seketika berhenti terisak.

 _Apa yang kau katakan, Deku-kun?_ , ucapnya dalam hati. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar lalu beranjak membuka kunci pintu kamarnya.

Deku yang mendengar suara kunci dibuka dari dalam langsung senang dan,... _plak._

Tamparan dari Uraraka sukses mendarat di pipi kiri Deku.

"Baka! Deku-kun bodoh! Kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya kalau itu hanya bentuk kasihanmu kepadaku, Deku-kun!", bentak Uraraka. Air matanya kembali mengalir deras.

"Aku tau sekarang aku pasti terlihat seperti gadis yang menyedihkan di matamu. Aku mencintaimu diam-diam selama tiga tahun. Dan sekarang aku,..aku,... Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua, Deku-kun?", Uraraka memukul-mukul pelan tubuh Deku, yang kini jauh lebih tinggi dari saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku tak butuh kasihan darimu, Deku-kun. Aku memang menyedihkan. Tapi aku tak butuh kasihan darimu. Aku tau kau tak punya waktu memikirkan hal tak penting seperti ini", lanjutnya masih terisak.

Deku memegang kedua bahu Uraraka. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, lalu mengecup pelan bibirnya. Uraraka terkejut. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Ia membeku.

"Apa perasaanku sudah tersampaikan kepadamu, Uraraka-san?", tanya Deku.

Uraraka yang masih membeku, seketika bingung dengan pertanyaan pemuda di depannya. "Eh?", ucap Uraraka refleks.

"Aneh. Dari apa yang kubaca di internet, dengan ciuman, perasaan seseorang akan tersampaikan dengan baik", ucap Deku heran.

Uraraka tak bisa menahan tawanya, ia pun lalu tertawa sembari memegang perutnya.

"Hahaha Deku-kun, kau lucu sekali. Itu konyol!", ucap Uraraka yang masih saja tertawa.

Deku tersenyum. _Dia berhenti menangis_ , ucap Deku dalam hati. Ia memegang tangan kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Tapi kau harus tau, Uraraka-san. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Tidak, aku mencintaimu. Apa ini belum cukup untuk membuatmu percaya?", ucapnya dengan tenang. Tak ada sirat keraguan dari nada bicara ataupun ekspresi wajahnya.

Uraraka terpana.

"Ta..tapi bagaimana mungkin?", tanyanya.

"Aku memang sudah lama menyukaimu, Uraraka-san. Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas untuk menyatakannya. Sekarang aku tahu kalau kau mencintaiku, jadi aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk membalas perasaanmu", ucap Deku. Tangannya bergerak menghapus pelan sisa-sisa air mata di wajah Uraraka.

Namun, percuma. Uraraka kembali menangis. Kali ini rasa haru yang menguasai dirinya. Deku memeluk gadis itu erat. Baginya, saat ini hal yang terpenting adalah...

 _Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi, Uraraka-san_ , janji Deku dalam hati.

Asui tersenyum melihat kedua insan itu. Ia sedikit tidak menyangka sebenarnya. Selama ini ia tahu keduanya sama-sama saling menyukai. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi, hal yang paling diinginkan Uraraka selama ini.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mood Bakugou

Main Characters: Bakugou Katsuki, Uraraka Ochaco, Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu

Rating: M

Ini adalah cerita tentang bagaimana seseorang seperti Uraraka Ochaco yang selalu tersenyum, gugup, dan salah tingkah di depan Midoriya Izuku. Tentang bagaimana ia menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada sang penerus All Might yang selama 3 tahun ini tidak pernah menyadari perasaan gadis itu. Hanya sebagian orang yang menyadari hal ini dan salah satunya adalah Bakugou Katsuki, rival nomor 1 dari Midoriya. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Bakugou tentang Uraraka selama tiga tahun ini?

Latar waktu langsung ke masa depan dimana seluruh siswa Yuuei angkatan Deku telah duduk di bangku kelas 3 dan hanya menunggu beberapa minggu sebelum ujian kelulusan.

** Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia. All rights belong to Horikoshi Kohei. **

* * *

 **Pesan dari Author:**

Terimakasih buat semua yang udah baca fanfic ini. Terimakasih banget ya.. Terutama yang udah berkenan review. Author tau masih banyak salah disana-sini. Atau mungkin kata-katanya terlalu kaku atau gimana, ya itulah memang 'keahlian' Author. Jadi sangat Author apresiasi kalo ada yang bisa kasih kritik dan sarannya ya.. Monggo tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca biar Author tau kalo fanfic ini masih ada yang baca (hehe).. Selamat membaca dan arigatouu... ^^

 **NB:**

syifakazeyuki: Halo kak! Terimakasih buat reviewnya ^^ Kabar bakugou baik-baik aja kok kak syifa, _buat sekarang_. #eh Dan makasih juga kak syifa atas pertanyaannya, dari sini author jadi tau nih kalo ternyata tanpa sadar di chapter 2 kemarin author sukses bikin pikiran reader jadi bercabang. #ketawajahat :D Kira-kira bakugou cemburu sama siapa ya... Itu bakal dijelasin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jadi pantengin terus fanfic ini ya kak ^^

* * *

 **THE ONE SHE LOVED**

 **"Mood Bakugou"**

Siang itu, setelah kejadian yang membuat perasaan Deku dan Uraraka selama tiga tahun saling terungkap, Deku kembali ke kamarnya. Langsung saja ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sekarang ia merasa malu sekali. Ia heran kenapa dari tadi ia melakukan hal-hal memalukan dan kurang ajar kepada Uraraka, apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?

Entahlah. _Rasanya tubuhku bergerak sendiri_ , ucapnya dalam hati. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan teringat akan kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Uraraka kepadanya sebelum ia pergi.

" _Deku-kun, aku senang sekali. Mulai sekarang aku ingin bersamamu, selamanya"_

Deku menghela nafas. Matanya berusaha menerawang jauh ke depan. Ia ingin tahu, apakah di masa depan ia masih dapat melihat senyum lembut Uraraka ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu jawabannya.

Tapi tak penting. Tak terlalu penting lagi baginya. Tak penting apakah senyum itu dapat ia lihat lagi atau tidak. Karena yang paling diinginkannya adalah senyum dan kebahagiaan Uraraka selalu, tak peduli apakah itu untuknya atau karenanya. Tak peduli apa dan sebesar apa yang harus ia korbankan untuk gadis itu. Selama Uraraka bahagia, itu lebih dari cukup baginya.

Sejak hari ini entah mengapa perasaan itu begitu menguat dalam diri Deku.

* * *

Sorenya seluruh siswa kelas 3-A yang melakukan latihan di Ground Beta kembali ke asrama. Sebagian langsung mendudukkan diri ke sofa santai sambil menonton tv, sementara yang lainnya kembali ke kamar untuk istirahat.

"Oh ya, dari tadi aku tidak melihat Midoriya, dimana dia?", tanya Kirishima.

"Sepertinya sejak awal dia memang tidak datang ke Ground Beta", jawab Tokoyami.

"Eh, bukankah dia yang tadi malam mengajak latihan?", tanya Sero.

"Mungkin tiba-tiba perutnya sakit, jadi dia tidak ikut", ucap Aoyama.

"Mungkin saja", jawab Sero.

Bakugou hanya mendengarkan dan bersikap seolah ia tak peduli. Namun sebenarnya ia penasaran juga kemana pemuda berambut hijau itu. Bakugou terakhir melihatnya saat di kelas, saat...

Ia sepintas teringat tentang apa yang dibicarakan Deku dan Uraraka di kelas sebelumnya.

 _Deku-kun. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?_

 _Ah, ya. Tentu. Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu, Uraraka-san_

 _Bagaimana kalau di atap?_

Bakugou mengacak-acak rambutnya. _Sial!_ _Kenapa aku memikirkannya?!_ , pikir Bakugou.

"Ah, segar sekali mandi air hangat setelah latihan", ucap Hagakure yang baru datang ke ruang santai bersama yang lainnya.

"Hagakure-san, kau terdengar seperti wanita tua", ucap Yaoyoruzu tertawa kecil. Yang lain tertawa.

"Oh ya Ochaco-chan, kau seharusnya tadi ikut latihan juga. Tadi Bakugou-kun pfft.. terkena bola-bola lengketnya Mineta-kun, pffftt.. kau harus lihat ekspresinya..hahaha", ucap Ashido tanpa sadar kalau yang baru dibicarakan sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan ganas.

" **Haaaahhhh?! Kau bilang apa, Ashido?!** ", suara serak nan menggelegar menguasai ruangan itu.

"Eh, Bakugou-kun. Gomen.. Ternyata kau disini juga", ucap Ashido memasang wajah memelas namun dengan nada meledek.

" **Haaaahhhhh?!** ", Bakugou masih konsisten dengan _angry mode_ -nya.

Yang lain tertawa. Mereka baru ingat kalau memang ada kejadian menggeparkan itu tadi siang.

"Tapi memang tadi kau kemana Uraraka? Apa kau masih kurang fit?", tanya Kirishima mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Uraraka tersipu. Ia sungguh merasa malu jika mau mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Asui ipun hanya diam meskipun ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tidak, Kirishima-kun. Aku hanya...", Uraraka bingung melanjutkannya. Di saat yang bersamaan Deku datang.

"Minna, kalian sudah selesai latihan? Aku minta maaf karena tadi aku tidak jadi ikut", ucap Deku.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Mereka tiba-tiba seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh, ada apa ini?", tanya Deku bingung dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sunyi.

"Tunggu, Midoriya. Memang kenapa kau tadi tidak jadi ikut latihan?", tanya Shoji.

"Eh?", Deku bingung. Semua mata menuju kepadanya, kecuali Uraraka yang terlihat menunduk. Sepertinya ia mulai sedikit mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"Uraraka juga tidak ikut latihan. Jangan-jangan kalian...", ucap Kirishima dengan gaya menyelidik.

"A-apa maksud kalian? Ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan!", jawab Deku.

"Oh ya? Apa kalian mencoba menipu kami?", ucap Ashido semakin membuat suasana menjadi tak nyaman untuk Deku dan Uraraka.

Keadaan tidak menguntungkan ini membuat Deku menyerah dan memilih untuk berkata yang sejujurnya saja kepada teman-temannya. Toh ini hanya hal sepele, tidak akan merugikan pihak manapun, kan?

"Sebenarnya... Aku dan Uraraka-san sekarang pacaran", ucap Deku.

Situasi menjadi semakin hening. Bahkan suara nafas pun tidak terdengar di ruangan itu.

" **APAAAAAAA?** ", teriak semua anak kelas 3-A, tidak. Hampir semua.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin?"

"Bagaimana cerita awalnya?"

"Lihat, benar kan apa yang kubilang"

"Ochaco-chan, siapa yang menembak duluan?"

Seketika ruangan yang sebelumnya disulap menjadi ruangan sidak itu kembali riuh seperti pasar. Namun ekspresi terkejut Bakugou beberapa detik lalu tak luput dari penglihatan Kirishima. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Bakugou.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

Bakugou kembali ke kamar. Cahaya lampu di luar sedikit menerangi ruangannya karena gorden pun belum ditutup. Bakugou masih dapat melihat dengan jelas situasi kamarnya. Ia tak menyalakan lampu kamar dan hanya menutup pintu lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Ia merasa lelah sekali. Tidak biasanya ia merasa seperti ini.

Dadanya perlahan terasa sakit. Ia tidak tau kenapa. Hanya saja ia tahu bahwa ini kali pertamanya ia merasakan sakit di dadanya.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Jam pulang baru saja berbunyi. Aizawa Sensei menutup pelajarannya dan siswa-siswa kelas 3-A bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Ponsel Deku bergetar. Pesan dari All Might.

 _Midoriya-shounen, temui aku di atap sekolah setelah ini._

 _\- All Might, today 13:02_

 _Ada apa All Might memanggilku?_ , pikir Deku. Ia lalu bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Deku-kun, kita ke kantin yuk!", ajak Uraraka.

" _G_ _omen_ , Uraraka-san. Aku ada keperluan sebentar. Nanti aku menyusul", ucap Deku buru-buru mengenakan ranselnya.

"Keperluan apa, Deku-kun?", tanya Uraraka penasaran.

"Nanti aku ceritakan", jawabnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Uraraka penasaran ada apa dengannya. Kenapa ia buru-buru sekali? Ia lalu melihat lagi kotak makanannya yang berisi kue. Tadi malam ia sengaja tidur pagi demi membuat kue untuk Deku. Ia meminjam oven milik Sato Rikido. Uraraka penasaran apakah kue buatannya akan lebih enak dari buatan ibunya kemarin atau tidak.

Deku menuju ke atap sekolah. Disana sudah ada All Might.

"Midoriya-shounen, kau sudah datang?", ucap All Might yang sudah menyadari kedatangan bocah kesayangannya itu.

"All Might, apa kau tidak kedinginan disini?", tanya Deku.

"Midoriya-shounen, udara sedingin apapun akan kalah dengan jiwa yang membara!", ucapnya berapi-api.

"Ah, hahaha, kau selalu saja semangat, All Might", ucap Deku tak habis pikir.

"Shounen, aku akan langsung ke topik permasalahan. Apakah kau sekarang berpacaran?", tanyanya.

"A-all Might, da-darimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?", ucap Deku terbata-bata.

"Aku hanya memperhatikan kau sedikit berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Kau juga terlihat lebih sering bersama dengan Uraraka Ochaco", ucapannya sukses mengskakmat bocah kesayangannya itu.

Deku bingung menjawab apa.

"Shounen, kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan begitu!", canda All Might.

"Aku...", Deku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Midoriya-shounen, aku disini bukan untuk memarahami atau semacamnya hanya karena kau pacaran", ucap All Might. Deku menoleh.

"Aku disini hanya untuk mengingatkanmu. Aku tau kau pasti juga ingin menikmati masa mudamu seperti sekarang, aku sama sekali tak menyalahkan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau tetap fokus pada tujuan awalmu menjadi seorang superhero hebat. Aku tidak ingin kau terlena dengan masa depanmu dan melupakan segala ambisimu dan harapanku", jelas All Might.

"Kau adalah penerusku. Kau pemilik One for All saat ini. Aku harap kau tidak bertindah ceroboh mengungkapkan tentang rahasia ini kepada orang lain, bahkan kepada gadis yang kau sukai sekalipun", lanjutnya. Ia tentu tidak ingin hal semacam ini sampai terjadi. Ia tahu tentang bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak muda, mereka bisa saja berbuat ceroboh di depan gadis yang dicintainya. Karena itu All Might ingin mencegah segala kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi.

"Tentu saja, All Might! Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku. Aku tidak akan pernah membocorkan hal ini kepada siapapun", jawab Deku dengan mantap.

"Kau memang _anakku_ , Midoriya-shounen!", ucapnya bangga.

* * *

Sementara di Kantin.

"Uraraka-kun, dimana Midoriya-kun?", tanya Iida ke Uraraka yang baru saja hendak duduk. Di meja itu ada Iida, Asui, dan Tokoyami.

"Deku-kun bilang dia ada urusan sebentar", jawab Uraraka.

"Syukurlah, Ochaco-chan. Kami pikir kalian sedang bertengkar", ucap Asui.

"Eh, emm, tidak Tsuyu-chan", jawab Uraraka malu-malu.

Tak lama Bakugou dan Kirishima datang. Meja-meja lain penuh dengan para siswa dan hanya meja Iida dan yang lain yang masih memiliki tempat duduk kosong. Bakugou langsung saja mendudukkan dirinya didepan Uraraka, sementara Kirishima yang sejak awal tak niat makan hanya menghampiri Iida.

"Kalian disini rupanya!", ucap Kirishima senang.

"Ada apa, Kirishima-kun?", tanya Iida.

"Tadi Aizawa-sensei memanggilku. Beliau minta agar aku, kau, Asui, dan Tokoyami segera menghadap ke ruang guru. Sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan hasil latihan kemarin. Lebih baik kalian segera habiskan makan siang kalian", ucap Kirishima.

Iida langsung berdiri.

"Minna, kita harus segera menghadap Aizawa-sensei sekarang. Segera habiskan makan siang kalian!", titah sang ketua kelas.

"Iida-kun, kau bersemangat sekali", ucap Uraraka.

Asui dan Tokoyami segera menghabiskan makan siang mereka. Tak lama mereka berempat pun pamit pergi ke ruang guru, meninggalkan Uraraka dan Bakugou berdua saja di meja itu.

Bakugou sibuk dengan makanannya, sedangkan Uraraka sibuk mencari topik obrolan.

" _Nee_ , Bakugou-kun. Apa ya yang ingin dibicarakan Aizawa-sensei dengan mereka berempat?", ucap Uraraka membuka obrolan.

" _Shiranai_! Aku tidak peduli", jawab Bakugou.

"Eh, e-eto..", Uraraka semakin bingung. Ia lalu teringat dengan kue yang rencananya akan diberikannya kepada Deku untuk dicoba. Ia lalu membuka kotak makannya dan menawarkannya ke Bakugou.

"Bakugou-kun, a-ano.. Aku tadi malam membuat sedikit kue. Tapi aku tidak tau rasanya akan enak atau tidak. Apa kau mau mencobanya? Aku butuh saran tentang rasanya", jelasnya.

Bakugou menoleh ke kue itu.

"Haaa... Bentuknya buruk sekali", ledek Bakugou, hinaannya bisa terasa dari ucapan dan nada bicaranya. Namun ini pertamakalinya Uraraka melihat Bakugou tanpa ekspresi jahat di wajahnya. Ia terlihat seperti sedang.., bercanda(?).

Bakugou mengambil salah satu potongan kue itu dan memakannya. Sementara Uraraka masih fokus menerjemahkan arti ekspresi wajah Bakugou saat ini.

"Uh, kau terlalu manis membuatnya. Apa kau tidak bisa menakar gula dengan baik?", ucap Bakugou datar. Tapi meski begitu, Bakugou tetap saja mengunyah dan menelan kue di mulutnya sampai habis. Uraraka takjub. Ada apa dengan iblis jahat didepannya ini?

"Hoi! Kau mendengarku?!", suara Bakugou menyadarkan Uraraka dari lamunannya.

"Ah, _gomen._ _A_ _rigatou_ , Bakugou-kun. Aku tidak menyangka ini akan kemanisan. Sepertinya takaran manisku berbeda dengan orang lain", ucap Uraraka sambil tertawa renyah.

Bakugou hanya memasang wajah jengkel namun matanya masih saja memperhatikan wajah manis Uraraka. Ia hendak mengambil potongan kue selanjutnya.

"Syukurlah Deku-kun belum memakannya. Ia pasti tidak suka makanan yang terlalu manis", lanjut Uraraka.

Tangan Bakugou yang sebelumnya hendak mengambil potongan kue lainnya tiba-tiba berhenti begitu mendengar nama Deku.

"CIH. Yang benar saja! Jadi aku disuruh mencoba kue ini untuk si _kuso_ Deku?!", ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

"E-eh bukan begitu, Bakugou-kun! Kau salah paham. Ini tidak seperti yang kau maksud", Uraraka panik, ia mulai sadar ucapannya salah dimengerti Bakugou.

Bakugou langsung berdiri dan membawa tempat makannya lalu pergi dari meja itu.

"Bakugou-kun...", panggil Uraraka. Tak ada respon sama sekali dari pemuda itu. Uraraka sedikit heran kenapa Bakugou marah hanya karena hal itu. Tapi ia juga merasa bersalah karena ucapannya itu pasti membuat Bakugou merasa terhina(?) atau semacamnya.

"Uraraka-san", panggil seseorang dibelakang Uraraka. Ia pun menoleh.

"Deku-kun, kau sudah selesai?", tanya Uraraka.

"Sudah, Uraraka-san. Ah, aku lapar sekali! Kau sudah selesai makan?", tanya Deku.

"Aku belum selesai. Deku-kun, kau cepat ambil makan siangmu. Setelah ini kita latihan", ucap Uraraka.

"Baiklah, aku ambil makan siangku sebentar", balas Deku.

Tak lama Deku kembali ke meja dimana Uraraka duduk dan mendapati kekasihnya itu sedang melamun sembari memainkan makanannya dengan sendok.

"Uraraka-san", panggil Deku yang mulai duduk di depan Uraraka. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Uraraka-san", panggil Deku sekali lagi. Kali ini Uraraka tersadar.

"Ah, i-iya Bakugou-kun, ada apa?", ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Deku heran. Kenapa dia mengucap nama Bakugou?

Deku tertawa. "Uraraka-san, ini aku. Bukan Kacchan", ucap Deku.

"Ah, _go-gomen_ , Deku-kun", Uraraka merasa malu sekali. Ia tersadar nama siapa yang dia ucapkan tadi. Bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan nama laki-laki lain di lamunannya, di depan kekasihnya sendiri?

"Tidak apa-apa, Uraraka-san. Ada apa dengan Kacchan? Apa kau sedang memikirkannya?", tanya Deku.

"Aku merasa bersalah dengannya, Deku-kun", ucap Uraraka penuh sesal.

"Memang ada apa?", tanya Deku penasaran. Uraraka pun menceritakannya dan Deku hanya tertawa.

" _Mou_ , Deku-kun. Apanya yang lucu?", rajuk Uraraka.

"Ah, _gomen_ , Uraraka-san. Tapi aku rasa kau memang perlu meminta maaf padanya", ucap Deku.

Uraraka hanya diam menunduk.

"Sudahlah, Uraraka-san. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya sampai seperti ini. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, Kacchan seperti apa. Ayo kita cepat habiskan makan siang kita dan pergi latihan", ucap Deku.

"Deku-kun, kau santai sekali", ucap Uraraka masih merajuk.

Deku mencubit pipi kanan Uraraka. "Hahaha kau terlihat gemuk kalau sedang merajuk, Uraraka-san", tawa Deku.

Uraraka mengembungkan pipinya dan balik mencubit pipi Deku. "Kau juga, terlihat menyebalkan kalau sedang tertawa begini, Deku-kun...", balas Uraraka.

"A-aww.. Sakit. Sakit, Uraraka-san! Hahaha _gomen gomen_!", Deku masih bisa-bisanya tertawa. Wajah Uraraka yang sebelumnya mendung, kini kembali riang karena ulah Midoriya Izuku.

Mereka terlihat _menikmati_ sekali makan siang mereka, ya? Setidaknya begitu pikir Bakugou yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan lalu pergi dengan kesal.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	4. Sekilas Info, Curhatan, dan Minta Maaf

Halo, semua! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mengikuti, komen, dan kasih vote di fanfic The One She Loved ini. Mau itu yang di Wattpad atau , terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Dengan dipenuhi rasa bersalah selama setahun ini, author minta maaf banget karena belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk pembaca dan follower fanfic ini.

Tahun kemarin cukup berat buat author karena harus menghadapi berbagai macam kenyataan dalam hidup yang enggak bisa gitu aja dihindari. Jadi sempat muncul-hilang-muncul di berbagai platform jejaring sosial apalagi Wattpad.

Bahkan fanfic sebelah juga harus terabaikan. L

Entah kenapa akhir tahun kemarin author jadi berniat mau nulis fanfic lagi. Tapi bukannya melanjutkan yang ada, malah buat cerita baru. Dan taraaa. Seperti yang kita tahu, fanfic itu juga bertema Kacchako, tapi dengan suasana cerita yang sedikit beda dan lebih _angst_ ¸ judulnya Regret Never Comes First. Fanfic ini direncanakan selesai bulan ini dengan sisa satu chapter lagi.

###

Niatnya, setelah RNCF selesai atau mungkin sebelum selesai, author mau lanjutin The One She Loved. Author tahu banget, kalian bisa ketemu fanfic RNCF itu karena kalian nge _-ship_ Bakugou sama Uraraka. Dan kalian justru malah berkali-kali patah hati sama fanfic yang satu itu.

Tapi karena berbagai hal, author mulai ngamatin nih. The One She Loved walau udah lama banget enggak update, orang-orang kok masih aja suka vote. Kenapa ya?

Ini juga jadi salah satu alasan kenapa cerita ini mau author lanjutin lagi. Cuman yang perlu digarisbawahi sekarang, The One She Loved bakal author remake dari awal. Ceritanya tetap sama, tapi mungkin ada beberapa hal yang akan ditambahkan.

Jadi nanti chapter 1 versi barunya bakal tetap diupdate di _story_ yang sama (karena kalau dibuat _story_ baru, nyari viewer barunya bakal lama lagi). Setelah update 1 atau 3 chapter versi baru, 3 chapter versi lama bakal author hapus.

Ya tau sih, pasti jumlah votingnya bakal hilang semua. Tapi seenggaknya yang udah ngikutin cerita ini bakalan dapat notifikasi updatenya.

Gimana? Gimana? Butuh saran.

###

Cerita RNCF mungkin terlalu dalam, berat, dan enggak realistis sama karakter tokoh versi aslinya. Tapi kalau The One She Loved bakal beda. Karakter tokohnya enggak bakal jauh-jauh dari aslinya. Tapi kebucinannya bakal tetap ada sih. Dan kita bakal melibatkan lebih banyak tokoh MHA yang lain juga. Author nggak bisa menggambarkan adegan-adegan _action_ atau lemon, jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon dimaklumi.

Semoga kalian bisa mengerti dan menyambut baik keputusan ini ya.

Kalau ada komentar, saran, unek, atau kekesalan sama ceritanya langsung ungkapkan saja di kolom komentar. Jujur, author suka kaget lihat jumlah view yang nambah, tapi nggak ada satu komentar ataupun vote nangkring di notifikasi. -_-


End file.
